A Return To The Sun
by ira4ver55
Summary: Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen return to Rio de Janiero on vacation...but you know that something will come up, and indeed it does. Appearences from Fujiko, Pops. Rated for language that will come in later chapters.
1. The Plane Ride to Brazil

A Return To The Sun  
  
Notes: R&R, this is my first fic, and I don't own Lupin the 3rd, Monkeyball, or any part of anything affiliated to the show or comic, although I do wish I was part of the committee who writes the commercial break blurbs. Is anyone still reading after that?  
  
The hum of the engines kept a dull tempo between the breaks in conversation. Lupin had the window seat as usual, Goemon was on his left, and Jigen was behind the two. By the tilt of Jigen's hat, one might have presumed he was sleeping, but he was wide awake, and watching for any sign of Inspector Zenigata.Pops, Jigen reminded himself with a slight smile. The Inspector had a habit of turning up in just the right place to nab Lupin, never mind previous circumstances. Jigen was unhappily reminded of the trip through Italy and France in a gold van.Pops had found them even after Lupin trapped the Inspector in his own device.  
  
In the row ahead, Lupin found his thoughts drifting yet again to Fujiko. The brown-or blonde-haired beauty had a way of captivating Lupin's attention even when she wasn't around. Then again, she had often surprised the trio by showing up unexpectedly, so it was always slightly possible that she was around. He wished she'd be in Brazil again, as she'd undoubtedly be lying around on the beaches, clad in a bikini.Though this was not an uncommon sight, it was certainly one of Lupin's favorites.  
  
Goemon was meditating.  
  
A voice came over the speaker system of the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into Rio de Janiero. Local time is 2:00 PM, so set your watches. We've got a UV index of 10, and the temperature is.well, we're pretty sure it's warm enough down there. We should be arriving in about 5 minutes, so place your seat backs up."  
  
Lupin, getting antsy after sitting around for about 10 hours-the movie had failed to keep his attention and the food sucked-turned to Jigen. "He sure didn't sound too cheery."  
  
Goemon stiffened. His eyes opened, and he peered up the aisle, as the first class curtains were thrust aside, and in marched Inspector Zenigata. Goemon jabbed Lupin, and pointed.  
  
"Ah, Pops! Long time no see, huh? Have you come to join us on our vacation? You are certainly welcome."  
  
"Lupin! The only vacation you'll be taking will be a long stay in jail! Maybe if you were a bit more dedicated to your work, and didn't go off and play so much."  
  
"Hey, all work and no play makes me.you!" was Lupin's prompt reply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, wisecrack all you want. This time I've got you.and I'm going to escort you out of here myself! You won't escape this time, you hear me?"  
  
"I hear ya Pops, and congratulations. But surely you know you can't hold me!"  
  
"We'll see, Lupin. We'll see."  
  
Meanwhile, the plane had began to descend more sharply. They would be landing soon. Zenigata slipped a pair of cuffs over Lupin's outstretched wrists, and clicked them shut. He produced a second pair from his jacket, and cuffed his hand to Lupin's. The plane was now nearly at the runway, and as it hit the ground, Lupin quickly disjointed his hands, slid them out of the cuffs, and popped the joints back in as the noise of the tires sliding on the pavement drowned out the noise. He nodded his head at Goemon, who sliced open the emergency exit, and jumped out. Jigen was right behind with the bags.  
  
"W-WHAT IN FRIGGIN' HELL??!!" exclaimed Zenigata.  
  
"Sorry Pops-gotta run." And with that, Lupin dove out of the clear emergency hatch, rolling on the asphalt. He stood up, dusted off his red jacket, and walked to Jigen and Goemon.  
  
"Good work, guys. A perfect getaway. AU REVOIR!" Lupin turned and yelled to Zenigata, who was now shaking his fist at them from the opened hatch.  
  
"Now what, Lupin?" inquired Jigen.  
  
"Now, we grab one of these'-Lupin pointed at a baggage handler's cart, driving towards them from a distance-'and we drive into town."  
  
As the cart drew closer, Goemon stepped into its path, Jigen to the right of the driver, and Lupin on the left side. The cart halted between the three, and the thrower, features obscured by a low hat, looked around in curiosity. Lupin saw locks of brown hair flowing from beneath the back of the hat, and smiled.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, we need this vehicle."  
  
"And I'm even sorrier, Lupin, that I can't give it to you." With that, she removed her hat, and a familiar face came into view.  
  
"FUJIKO!" Lupin was elated to set eyes on her again.  
  
"That's right. You boys need a ride?"  
  
"And not just on the baggage cart." Lupin's standard comment.  
  
"Sorry, baggage cart's all I'm offering. Hop on."  
  
Lupin crawled over Fujiko, his right hand retaining the memory of her thigh. Jigen stood behind them, next to Goemon who would be defending them from behind in the event of Zenigata pursuing them. "So, Fuji-cakes, how've you been doing in my absence?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Quite well, actually. As a matter of fact, I've heard about something that might interest you."  
  
"And what could interest me more than you?" Lupin was pulling out all the stops.  
  
"Cute. How about a million dollar diamond?"  
  
"One to put on your finger?"  
  
"That would be nice, but no. A national treasure, taken from the jungles. It's flawless, and it's in town-for the time being, that is."  
  
"Hmm.interesting."  
  
"Got an idea for stealing it?"  
  
"You know it. Hey, guys!" Jigen and Goemon turned. "You up for a heist? It's a one million dollar diamond!"  
  
Goemon turned to Jigen. "I'm in if you're in." Jigen shrugged, and said "Yeah, sure. It's only our vacation, right?"  
  
There's one chapter. Once again, I ask for you to read it and review, and I know the ending's weak, so don't comment on it. There is more to come. 


	2. The Plan

A Return To The Sun  
  
CHAPTER 2-THE PLAN  
  
Same disclaimer and requests as before. If you didn't read the first chapter, here's a brief summary. Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen are on a plane for Rio.they meet Zenigata.they escape.they meet Fujko driving a baggage cart on the runway.and that's about it. Wow, seems much easier for me to have written that then the 2 or 3 pages the last one was. You'd have gotten the same information. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Scene: In Fujiko's car, after driving to the short term parking lot.and holding up traffic.  
  
"So, you got a place here?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yep. Got a nice suite with a view of the water. It's also only around 50 miles to the jungle."  
  
"Only 50 miles? If we're gonna be driving that far, we'd better be making some stops at McDonald's or something. Do they have McDonald's here?"  
  
Fujiko ignored him, and sped up. Lupin's chatter filled the car for all of 5 minutes before Fujiko deftly swerved into a parking garage down the street from the hotel. They walked up to the room, a short time for which Lupin was mercifully quiet.  
  
"Here we are." Fujiko pushed the door open to a splendid suite, resplendent with 2 bedrooms, a living room, and a bathroom, and a large oak grandfather clock. The time read 6:19. "6:19?? Holy hell, my watch must've stopped. No- wait.it's ticking. Oh-heh heh. Sorry. Forgot to adjust it. Thought it was 8 am." Lupin made the necessary adjustments, and flopped into a couch next to Goemon. "So Fuji-cakes, what's the deal here? Where's this diamond?"  
  
"It's in a heavily guarded museum-like place in the heart of the jungle. 2 or 3 lightly armed guards patrol it, because there's some other pretty valuable stuff in there, but this is the prize.unless you like evidence of conspiracy. 2 entrances, 3 exits. We'll be going in and out from the roof, because there are no alarms up there. Boy, you'd think they'd learn. Leaving such an obvious entrance open-sounds like something out of a bad story. Anyway, the guard shifts at 11:00, so we'll be hitting it around 10:45. This way, we've got unaware, tired guards. It should take about a minute to reach the room with the diamond in it from the roof. From there, I allowed 5 minutes for the actual heist, and another 3 or 4 minutes for an escape, in case something goes wrong. So, we should be back at the roof right around 10:55. We wait for the new guards to arrive, then descend the roof, and hop on the van that brought them there. We get rid of the driver and speed away."  
  
"Uh, question. Isn't this a jungle we're talking about?" Jigen asked.  
  
Fujiko nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
"So.how are we just taking and driving a van out of a jungle?"  
  
"Easy," Fujiko replied. "There's a dirt and gravel road that leads to the building from the entrance of the jungle, so that the guards can get in and out. Then we ditch the van after we reach my car, and drive back to the airport. By this time, we'll have wrapped up the diamond, declared it as some sort of donation to a U.S. museum, and we'll be on the plane for home in no time. First class, too-my treat."  
  
Well, that's all. I don't really expect that it was too exciting, but I had to post it. Plus, just as the chapter title says, it's The Plan. I'm out for now, expect another chapter within a week barring laziness. Peace. 


End file.
